deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yang Xiao Long
Yang Xiao Long is a character from the web series RWBY. She previously fought Tifa Lockhart in the 54th episode of Death Battle, Yang VS Tifa. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Agent Texas vs Yang Xiao Long (Complete) *Akihiko Sanada vs Yang Xiao Long *Akuma vs Yang Xiao LongAkuma vs Yang Xiao LongAkihiko Sanada vs Yang Xiao Long(Complete) *Alternis Dim VS Yang Xiao Long *Ayane vs. Yang Xiao Long *Black Orchid vs Yang Xiao Long *Black★Star vs Yang Xiao Long *Chun-Li vs Yang Xiao Long *Garnet vs Yang Xiao Long *Infernape VS Yang Xiao Long *Knuckles the Echidna vs Yang Xiao Long *Little Mac vs Yang Xiao Long (Complete) *Lucario VS Yang *Meliodas vs Yang Xiao Long *Oishi Kawaii vs Yang Xiao Long *Raphael vs Yang Xiao Long *Ruby and Yang vs Sans and Papyrus *Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long VS Zan and Jayna *Scorpion vs Yang Xiao Long *Sakura Haruno VS Yang Xiao Long (Complete) *Spartis vs Yang Xiao Long *Team RWBY Battle Royale *Team RWBY vs. Team Monster Hunter (By Thetmartens) *Team RWBY vs Team TOME *Team RWBY VS The Xiaolin Monks *Team RWBY vs. Wyverian Knights *The Thing vs Yang Xiao Long *Tifa Lockhart vs Yang Xiao Long (Fanon Version, Complete) *TMNT vs RWBY *W.I.T.C.H. vs RWBY *Yang VS Bane *Yang VS Blacker Baron *Yang VS Gon *Yang VS Mami *Yang vs Seras (Complete) *Yang vs. Terra *Yang Xiao Long VS Amethyst *Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose (Complete) *Yang Xiao Long vs. Bullet *Yang Xiao Long vs. Captain Falcon *Yang VS Cassie *Yang Xiao Long VS Chie Satonaka *Yang Xiao Long vs. Donkey Kong *Yang Xiao Long vs Iron Fist *Yang Xiao Long vs. Jacqui Briggs *Yang Xiao Long vs. Josuke Higashikita *Yang Xiao Long vs Kamen Rider Kabuto *Yang Xiao Long VS Katsuragi *Yang Xiao Long vs. Ken Masters *Yang Xiao Long vs. Leone *Yang Xiao Long vs Panty AnarchyYang Xiao Long vs Panty Anarchy *Yang Xiao Long vs Princess PeachYang Xiao Long vs Princess Peach *Yang Xiao Long vs. Ramona Flowers *Yang Xiao Long VS RathYang Xiao Long VS Rath *Yang Xiao Long vs. Steven Armstrong *Yang Xiao Long vs Tendo Souji Possible Opponents *Cassie Cage (Mortal Kombat) *Crimson Viper (Street Fighter) *Ira Gamagori (Kill la Kill) *Metal Bat (One Punch Man) *Zell Dincht (Final Fantasy VIII) History Death Battle Info Background * Height: 5'8" | 172.7 cm * Age: 17 * Has a motorcycle called Bumblebee * When angry, eyes turn red & hair produces fire * Infamous for her puns * Hot headed... figuratively & literally * Inspired by Goldilocks * Trained by Qrow Branwen Ember Celica (Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets) * AKA Shotgun Gauntlets * Fires Kinetic pulses * Holds 12 shots each * Can use momentum of pulses to boost speed and jumps ** Amunition *** Orange Shells: Long-Range shells *** Red Shells: Explosive rounds Aura * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Durability * Can block deadly attacks * Heals minor wounds * Semblance ** Draws Strength from damage taken ** Power stems from her hair ** No defined limit ** Must remain conscious to absorb power ** Not limited to physical attacks Feats * Beat Junior's gang singlehandedly * Blocked attacks from Paladin-290 * Obliterated Paladin after her Semblance absorbed two hits * Survived being hit 10000 feet in the air (Survived 48.83 tons of force casually) * Fought Beowolves for a whole day * Punched Junior through a pillar without using the Ember Celica Gallery Yang Xiao Long.png Vol1_Yang_ProfilePic_PJ.png|Yang in her PJ's Vol1_Yang_ProfilePic_Uniform.png|Yang in her uniform Vol2_Yang_ProfilePic_Alt1.png|Hunter uniform Vol2_Yang_ProfilePic_Prom.png|Prom dress YellowSil.png|Yang's silhouette Yang_emblem.png|Yang's emblem Yang7.PNG wallpaper-yang-xiao-long-anime.jpg Category:Combatants Category:Female Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:RWBY Characters Category:Rooster Teeth Characters Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Underdogs Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Teenagers Category:Hunters Category:Returning Combatants Category:Martial Artist Category:Protagonist Category:Combatants with one or more family members Category:Female Combatants Category:Warrior Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Gun Wielders